<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piano Night 3: Night Time Dance by Pandagirl23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408808">Piano Night 3: Night Time Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23'>Pandagirl23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dancing, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Soft Bucky Barnes, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Thirsty Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, soft tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James didn’t except his mechanically genius boyfriend to be near the music hall after the events they all had, but at night, like many nights before, James hears the music and follows like a Siren Call.</p><p>Tony did say come to the music hall if music played.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piano Night 3: Night Time Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not too long after the events of Breath it is just Howard. They are dancing, as mentioned candidly during their first date (I think, I am sure of it). The team knows they are dating. This took a minute for me to write only because I was not even sure what song to choose, I have a song I am saving for a later story.</p><p>The song is Slow Dancing in the Dark by Joji, my partner helped me out because I can indecisive!</p><p>As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read the story, again enjoy!! 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days since the Howard fiasco and the blow circuit breaker was eventfully annoying and reassuring. Steve looked pinched but then had that intense sparkle in his eye that said, ‘New Team Combo Attack!’ and another was that he never told Steve his business. He told Steve it is none of his business and zero of his concern. The one question of, ‘Are you sure?’ was enough for James to ignore him for rest of the day.</p><p>The others either found it funny to poke at him or to congratulate him. Sam, surprise, surprise he was the most supportive and basically saying he calls the best man over Steve. James half joking said if VITO doesn’t get a body beforehand or if Harley says no. It made for a funny reaction and image of the Falcon looking put out that he was under an AI and several teenagers. He thanked the paratrooper turned crime fighter.</p><p>Natalia and he didn’t talk during a spar session, but the way she casually mentioned that he docked at the same time as Tony and they weren’t passing each other by made for a swift end to their session. He wasn’t sure what made Natasha so anti-Tony or even simply a type of remorseful failure that she never got the full details on Tony. Maybe the shoddy evaluation she did on his boyfriend had something to do with her eagerness as a spy to complete a full portfolio.</p><p>He remembers the conversation exactly…</p><p>“Stark and you? Good choice?”</p><p>“Reaching Natalia.” He grunted feeling a knee at his side.</p><p>“He seems to,” Slide underneath, “trust you.”</p><p>“Yep, trust me enough not to say anything personal to you.” He breathed out.</p><p>“Careful, he tends to forget the people around him if he gets in too deep.” She went for the kill.</p><p>Safe to say that sparring match ended with James nursing a headache at the ignited anger, Natalia nursing a bruised arm and side. A sub contextual threat about a continuation of trying to pick at his boyfriend.</p><p>The Howard fiasco relit the whole “mystery” about the closets, boarder up rooms, and his relationship with the once more dead man. Others were a little surprised to see how to unwarm James was toward the older Stark. He may have most of the holes in his head healed over but that doesn’t mean he has the same emotions towards them. Yet, the more he retraces over memories of Stark, besides the inventions, he never liked the man and the man disregarded him more than once. The small kernel of remembrance that his mother and father were first-generation kids with parents running from places of Romania and he… was not sure the last one. But he was born in America. He can taste the old simmering hate that old James had for him.</p><p>Steve, a pattern that James needs to break, was the most surprised that he was not really friendly with Stark. Putting the whole questionable, how aware was he that night. He was always aware but he never has the will over himself. Aware but unable to stop. Now, he wonders if his will would have come back if he found out about the scars on his son’s back. Again, he can be assuming the worse without the genius’s confirmation. James though isn’t stupid. Probably the biggest and most obvious hint is that his boyfriend would pay him in kisses to kill his father. So, he is in the safe bracket to assume correctly. The others… he will be there with Tony if he tells them that part of his life. He doesn’t have the full scope of the details. Only from the bodily evidence years past.</p><p>The others who undoubtedly charmed, Maximoff said how deep her hate for Tony went. When the man, himself who started the weapon company, who hired Stane on was the one sitting right there. No, James held back any scathing words. One Vision was there cooking, Maximoff watching all lovesick. Was he that gross? He thinks he was a little cuter than that. No, her off the cuff comment about, ‘Stark over-exaggerating about his dad being the evil one.’ made an uglier and morbid side of him want to see how red she can get in a blender. BAD THOUGHTS.</p><p>Correctly he walked himself out the door after successfully distracting Vision from the breakfast being made, or was it on purpose? The red android was like him, relearning emotions and what he wants and values out of life. Like FRIDAY and VITO, James can see the Banner calm, Stark snark, and the Daw attitude. Ain’t that a beautiful combo breaker.</p><p>Bird Eyes, another roommate he would like to see if he could really fly was grinding his gears. Instead of being sweetly underhanded, he came right up to him in person. He knows Tony could probably make the archer’s life hell but these people still made the genius nervous and never at complete ease in the open free areas.  See, James can’t really know if it just he is dumb, a risk-taker (the whole circus run away), bitter because he was shunned by his family blaming Stark for the simplicity that he chose to join, help, and still get in trouble for not using his spy brain. James wasn’t even sure what that means he was dumb. Right now, James is leaning towards a bitter, pissed off, a rage-filled archer that can’t do shit because he signed the ACCORDS. Or it is because his weapons in the archer’s words, ‘suck dick compared to the guy fucking Stark.’</p><p>Excuse James, he never got to have sex with his boyfriend, even if it would be fantastic, he is perfectly content with the kissing, shared body heat, and the occasional times he sees the intimate trust the genius gives. The way he strips down to nothing but his chest on display. Maybe James has a thing for tiny, strong, feisty genius’s. James helps in the lab, but he gets nippy when the long neck is exposed. Still! He and Anton’s sex life was private and not for nosey assholes to know. He is digressing to swooning about his mechanic partner.</p><p>Bird Eyes, weapons, bitching. So. Much. Bitching. James sat on the couch about 3 days after the fiasco, with the archer saying the dumbest shit he has heard since the first time heard Sam open his fat mouth.</p><p>“You and Stark, dating. What it like dating an egomaniac?”</p><p>“I am not dating you, so I can’t tell you. Dating Anthony is fantastic.” James replied coolly combing through Chimera’s fur.</p><p>“So, what dragged you to his bubble? The Stark phone? Free arm upgrades? Or is it because he makes you shiny stuff? Sucking his dick gets tiring but… if you are getting free things, you could share the wealth with your teammates Barnes. Sharing is caring.” He listened to the Archer talk like he was talking about the weather or what he ate last night.</p><p>James felt his eye twitch, his brushing of his furry friend stopping making the animal huffy, jumping away and trotting off somewhere to trip people. Oh, this man is going to make him lose his shit, and Danvers or Steve isn’t here to stop him from beating his ass. Breathing out through his nose, James looked at him with his unchanged dead-eye stare, not the murder glare but just done with this man’s comments, “I am dating my boyfriend for things. I am not doing any of that to get favor with that kind man. My weapons, my gun, I made. He provided a bike, but I rebuild it. He taught me how to upgrade my own weapons and bike. He taught me and he didn’t have to. So, if you want a “better” bow or fun arrows, fucking learn.”</p><p>James stared at the quiet archer taking that as his cue to leave and not letting the thoughts swirling around in his holey head come true. Murder. It was murder. VITO even made a sound about the alert of his murder strut. He needs to breathe before he turns around in a full dead run tackling the Archer down.</p><p>On the other hand, more resounding support from the genius people spoke volumes to soothe his rushing moods of meh to I am about to lose my shit. Miss Potts, Happy Hogan, and Colonel Rhodes were not surprised at them dating. Rhodes was there. He figured his family would know before they even breathed a word.</p><p>Mecili, he was there for a short conversation between the genius and his little brother, about finally them are dating. It was amusing seeing Anton and Mecili trying to one-up each other in the insult department. Then he was texted by Harley about how Dum-E has a fire extinguisher on hand and U knows how to steal. Anton’s little sister was excited about them dating and the promise to keep each other safe and stay confident. With how his boyfriend was blushing and possibly him blushing,  Nesreen gave them a cheery smile and jaunty send-off.</p><p>The nicest and greatest reassurance was from the woman who births the businessman, superhero, philanthropist, genius, and his Kotenok. A simple smile. She knew. She has been knowing. Mother sense. Terrifying power indeed.</p><p>The ACCORDS councilmen, Strange may know but won’t ask as long as it doesn’t disrupt anything or cause international problems besides gossip rags having a field day. If they can catch them being affectionate in public.</p><p>Now, after the almost long week, close to the 8<sup>th</sup> of August, had James laying bed, staring up at the ceiling, debating if he should go on a walkout in the woods, do a border check, the leaker issues still a problematic thing, seeing how Howard came back and the manor fritzed out, could have made breaking news. Nothing yet, meaning either the leaker was not near or even the tech on hand shorted. Happy thoughts. He also thought about checking on the genius himself, make sure the man was okay. The whole thing still had the genius shaken up.</p><p>Even with the big support and trying of distracting him, Anton was affected by the whole horror eyeball and ghost coming back to be assholes.</p><p>His decision made, James was up and out of bed until a buzz happens and quiet piano playing came from the speakers within his room.</p><p>Music. He remembers during their date, Anthony said when music plays come to the hall. Change of plans. His boyfriend has an idea.</p><p>Looking at his phone before heading out he saw the text saying to wear the outfit he wore for the dance practice. Months ago. Almost a year ago to date. He has it. He kept. In case he needed to practice a different type of dance. At least he has dance practice clothes and possibly to keep the physical memory of him and Anthony's for the first time dancing.</p><p>This time, probably being a make-up dance for both of them.</p><p>Getting dress, making sure his bracelet was firmly in place. He walked out light on his feet, towards the dance hall. Lights dimming on as he walked by. Then candles, then petals of flowers till he got to the dance hall door. Flowers, that look like orchids and something similar to a morning glory but smaller and pinker.</p><p>Walking inside the room, the only lighting was candles. Flames dancing and then saw the genius at the baby grand piano. He took in the man playing the piano, dressed in the outfit he was in months ago, for the dance practice. Necklace firmly out. Scars on his neck displayed, blue lights dancing from the scars. Fingers lighting up as well. Hair wild and curly, and a flower firmly in place to reminisce to their date. Then the piano playing stopped, bright browns showing from the candlelit room. Plush lips pulling into a soft smile.</p><p>James stepped forward as Tony stepped down and to the middle of the room, the couches and other objects moved out of the way. Both met each other in the middle and the shimmery red and purple shirt stood among the candle glow. Hand put out for the super soldier to grab hold too. The silent gesture of him leading again.</p><p>Grabbing hold of Tony’s head, James pulled close gently, hearing music beginning to come to life. Setting the scene. James took a step into a simple waltz listening to the humming.</p><p>
  <em>I don't want a friend (just me)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want my life in two (my life in two)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just one more night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Waiting to get there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Waiting for you (all night)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm done fighting all night (waiting for you)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>James twirled Tony gently watching him come back slowly. Hands keeping a secure grip on the smart hands. Each step following suit of each other. Never leaving the small circle they made together. But as the music picked up, so did the sparks and surges from Tony. Their dark reflections showing the mirror behind the grand piano. Never coming alive.</p><p>The super soldier spun the genius out but brought him back in. Chest to chest touching, breathing beginning to mingle. Never mind the growing sparkles lifting in the air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When I'm around slow dancing in the dark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have made up your mind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't need no more signs</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the two continue to dance, their steady slow dancing, was when the ground started erupting in the glow of Extremis. The electric fireflies swirling and the flooring reflecting the blue.</p><p>The more the tempo began to pick up, so did the steps, bolder, more expansive. Taking up the floor and calling it their own. James leading him out of the box, Tony encouraging him with a softer smile never noticing the sweeping motion to the first candle putting it out. In its place was the electric blue flame.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Give me reasons we should be complete</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You should be with him, I can't compete</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't you see? (Can't you see?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna slow dance (I don't want to slow dance)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the dark</em>
</p><p> </p><p>James swept Tony back up into his arms, spinning back inside the circle of candles only to feel him twirl out stopping till fingertips were touching.  James curled his own fingertips around the smaller male spinning him back inside his space.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dark</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pressing a light kiss on Tony’s ear, James swayed with him. Holding him up as the more candles dimmed out and the lights were being replaced by electric blue fire. The ex-assassin became a little bolder with the moves, leading the mechanic to follow along happily.</p><p>Their waltzing shifting from that to a tango.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When you gotta run</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just hear my voice in you (my voice in you)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shutting me out of you (shutting me out of you)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doing so great (so great, so great)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony caressed the taller man’s cheek letting a leg get hooked around the waist, savoring the closeness of being near the other. Pressing his cheek against James’s, he let out a hum of the music.  He let out a gleeful hushed laugh as the man nipped at his lip. Patting at his back Tony felt his feet back on the ground as they continued doing their variance of the tango.</p><p>The baritone humming shaking through the genius’s body, responding with his humming. Arms wrapping around the board shoulders being supported by the super-soldier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Used to be the one (used to be the one)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To hold you when you fall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, yeah, yeah (when you fall, when you fall)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't fuck with your tone (I don't fuck with your tone)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna go home (I don't wanna go home)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can it be one night?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt a whooshing sensation when he was dipped but never touching the ground. The shine in the blue eyes looking brighter with the blue lights flickering to life with each candle dimming out. Being brought back up, Tony laughed happily feeling himself get lifted up seeing the pull of a smile from the other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Can you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>James set Tony back down continuing on with their tango, eyes completely on the genius wide smile, crinkled eyes, and the flower still in place. Another twirl, Tony spun himself out still holding James’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Give me reasons we should be complete</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Intertwining fingers together, James pulled back in, dancing backward slowly to the middle again. Never mind the lights of blue dancing among the hall. Tony danced along till they met once again chest to chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You should be with him, I can't compete</em>
</p><p> </p><p>James took his boyfriend’s other hand clasping together, breaking the tango back to slow dance. Not a waltz or ballroom, but a slow dance none the less. Hands rising up to shoulders. James began to hum again along with Tony.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't you see?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony stared up through his lashes, eyes hooded similar to that of James. Both sharing another smile pressing their heads together gently. Tony half watched his hands being rest on his shoulders. The option to wrap them around the other neck or not. James’s hands staying securely at his waist, waiting for Tony to make the first move.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna slow dance (I don't want to slow dance)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The genius brushed his nose against the Old Sargent’s nose, lips hovering from his. Arms dragging down from the shoulder. Before any negative reaction could happen, Tony slipped his arms under James's arms, embracing him close. Fingers digging into the shirt fabric, brown eyes still on bright blues.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the dark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dark</em>
</p><p> </p><p>James felt his face flush red, but the way he was held let him sink into the warmth. His own arms wrapped around Tony’s embrace holding the man close. A surge of strong affectionate emotion led James to spin them little listening to the velvety laughter echoing under the music.</p><p>Honey browns burning bright behind hooded lids. James smiled more at the openness the man is showing him and hopes he is showing just as much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the dark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dark</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two leaned forward pressing a slow tender kiss, swaying in time with the music. Hands holding each other’s shirts, pulling back letting quiet breathing mingle again. Bodies meshed comfortably together. Staying in a content bubble of blue. Eyes closed taking and giving back the warmth. The dead of night is their time to share in comfort and forget the world slowly.</p><p>Another kiss shared, James reached up to hold Anton’s hands, already feeling the itch to dance again, “Thank you.”</p><p>“No, thank you, Giacomo,” Anton whispered, walking James out of the music hall. The candles were gone and the flower petals cleaned up. The only answers were saying the bots or cleaning crew bots.</p><p>James stopped him in the hall, pressing another kiss, this time more heated. His left-hand reaches up to caress his cheek. Anton’s arms wrapped back around his neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss. A nip returned on his lip; James's mind was swirling. Lifting up Tony with a single hand he leaned him against the wall listening to a long groan deep in the inventor’s throat. Grabbing a hand with his metal arm he laid against the wall gently, asking to leave his hand there while as he explored Anton’s mouth tempting his tongue out. A roll of his hips had both shivering to let out quiet groans than a laugh from the genius. A kitten lip had James pressing against Anton's open mouth kissing him. Pulling back enough to get a breath for them both, James nuzzled into his neck trying not to buck his hips against the bubble butt that was his boyfriend’s. </p><p>“Doll, I am going to lose my mind. Dance and make out is too much for me.” James felt the man against the wall roll his hips down making them both shudder to groan.</p><p>“Sorry. You started it.” Anton whispered out in the dimly lit hallways.</p><p>James chuckled lowly kissing at the exposed sternum, placing the kiss between the necklace and arc reactor.</p><p>When the ex-assassin thought they were alone, his eyes flickered to a sleepy Chimera staring at them both. Like they are supposed to be in bed or in the lab, sleeping. As if to a point, the strange animal forced her away between James and his partner. Anthony let out a hushed laughed while James gave Chimera a mildly annoyed look, “Chimera… seriously?”</p><p>Anton snorted a little louder with an amused laugh to his voice when Chimera stared at both then flicked her tail, “She is serious like someone I know.” Smiling, James felt two walking fingers teased up his shoulder behind his ear. Thumb rubbing slow circles finger scratching at the base of his scalp.</p><p>“Mm, I am not serious Fe, trust me I am not.” James pressed his head further into the neck of the billionaire, enjoying the feeling go across his head and down his spine.</p><p>“Come on Yakov,” James bit his lip never use to how he says, “I have a project calling my name, you can use a little comfort.”</p><p>“Am I the project Antonio?” James hid a small man's neck despite knowing the inventor can feel his smile when the man hid his face in his hair. The playful smack to his shoulder tells him so, “Am I?”</p><p>“Not yet.” James heard Anton say, part bashful but part teasing, teasingly attractive. A hushed promise. He is not going to sleep tonight if his thoughts swirled back to what he would look like laying on the bed, leg splayed deliciously, everything on displayed proudly and only for him.</p><p>Without saying anything but searching for the lips again to share a one more affectionate and sizzling kiss, James carried Anthony off to his lab.</p><p>He didn’t ask about the Howard fiasco, he was there. He knew the mechanic would like to forget that night and call it a bad dream. Chalk it up to many other bad nights slept. Along with James, who had his own fair share of nightmares, though those become perverted with the scare of hurting this man. Nuzzling into the wild hair brunette, James hummed out with Chimera hot on his heels. The three slipping into the dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing this was fun and a little difficult. I, unfortunately, have never danced with anyone. Partner included because we aren't party people. I find dancing to be a very intimate thing, like singing. </p><p>So I apologize if the dancing subpar at best.</p><p>Also, that James Bucky Barnes, is a little murdery. I mean is he really Bucky Barnes if he isn't at least a little murdery?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>